The invention relates to a device having an outlet for a liquid, in particular water, and having a means for irradiating the liquid with UV light, it being possible for the irradiator to be supplied with electrical power and the irradiator being arranged at the outlet or integrated in the outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,057 (=DE 37 86 219) discloses a device of this kind This device has an element for emitting light beams, with which element a container containing liquid or the mouth of a dispensing line is irradiated in order to prevent bacterial multiplication there. To this end, a nozzle or a spout is provided with an LED diode or an electroluminescence element such that a section in the vicinity of the mouth is irradiated, as a result of which multiplication of bacteria at the mouth of the nozzle is intended to be prevented. A disadvantage is that electrical connection wires lead directly away from the nozzle, this presenting a considerable safety risk. This device, which is designed for a high-volume beverage machine, attempts to maintain an existing water quality, but the water quality cannot be improved. The device is not suitable for disinfection, that is to saying killing existing bacteria, in particular Legionella, and/or rendering such bacteria harmless.
A disinfecting device is disclosed by WO 82/04481. The faucet of the disinfecting device is designed such that a tubular UV lamp is pushed into the interior of the faucet, water which flows out of the faucet flowing around the UV lamp and thus being sterilized. One disadvantage, besides the high structural complexity and the large space requirement, is the additional external control unit to which the UV lamp has to be connected.